


Grieving by Your Side

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memories, Sad, Sweet, Sweet Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco usually don't share much about their pasts. But Draco feels he is losing his grip and finds that he needs to let it out. It was a bit more than Harry was expecting.





	Grieving by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little dark. I usually don't write things that are dark but I just felt like this would give some depth to their relationship as well as Draco's character. Also, it's really short because I have the flu and I didn't want to mess it all up with my sick brain. I might expand on this part of their relationship later.

Harry and Draco both had trouble talking about their pasts. They were both horrible and traumatic, though in different ways. Sometimes, it would be too much and they couldn’t bottle it in anymore. These nights were always hard. They would scream at each other for hours, stupid insults that had little meaning or truth. It was just good for releasing their emotion. At first, that was all they had done. Screamed and insulted each other. Until one night, about a year after they had gotten together, they had one of these now infamous fights. After their fight, they had laid on the ground, fingers intertwined. Then Draco spoke.

“Smithens, he was a death eater. Big man, stunk to high heaven, the appetite of a boar. He moved in when Voldemort did, as did a lot of other death eaters. He would watch me. I would find him outside the door after I took a shower and he would leer at me. I still cringe to think about it. If he could do it without my father seeing, or if he could convince my father not to notice that time, he would grab my ass. I made it clear I wasn’t interested but that wasn’t important to him. When I failed to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort punished me. He stuck me in the dungeons. Said I wasn’t going to eat for the next three days and that if I ever wanted to eat again, I wouldn’t fail him next time. I had fallen asleep on the floor when he came in. He started trying to rip my clothes off and I tried to stop him but I wasn’t strong enough. Luckily, Severus came in and ordered him off of me, said if he found him touching me again he would make a poison so potent he would feel it in his next life. I cried on Severus for hours before the dark lord called him away.” Draco had tears running down his face now and so did Harry. 

“I’m so sorry, Draco.” Harry pulled Draco to his chest and silently thanked Severus again. That man had done more for him than he would ever know and helping Draco was at the top of that list. 

“I miss him, Harry. I miss Severus so much.” Draco’s started sobbing harder, his entire body shaking with renewed grief. 

“I know, Draco.” Harry never let go of Draco as he cried for the loss of his godfather. He knew Draco hadn’t really grieved. Draco had been so stuck in getting his name out of the mud and claiming a job as a healer at St. Mungos that he hadn’t thought of the things he lost to the war. Harry also suspected that Draco still felt that he deserved those feelings. 

“I wish he could see us. I had a crush on you for the longest time. He always told me that I would never know if I never tried. He tried to get me to try and be nice to you but I was adamant that I would ruin everything. That my father would find out and, well, be disappointed. There were always consequences for disappointment. I wish I had listened to Severus.” Draco looked up at him with tearful silver eyes and Harry felt his heart break. 

“You’ll be okay, Draco. We’ll be okay. What matters is that we have each other. There’s nothing more important than this, right now.” Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s waist and smiled slightly as Draco buried his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry leaned down the smell the strawberry shampoo that would always make Harry think of Draco. He inhaled, unable to stop a sad smile from stretching over his lips. After a few moments, Harry felt Draco relax into sleep. Yeah, they would be okay. Better than okay.

They would be happy.


End file.
